1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for displaying an image in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a camera or a camcorder may change hardware setting values of an image sensor or convert image data corresponding to a selected image in response to the user's manipulation, thereby allowing a user to generate images in different atmospheres for the same image.
The electronic device provides a variety of filter effects that can be manipulated and selected by the user. These filter effects may include a shooting mode or an effect mode. The shooting mode may include, for example, a night scene shooting mode, a portrait shooting mode, or a scene shooting mode. The effect mode may include, for example, a clear filter mode, a soft filter mode, a sepia filter mode, a Lomographic (Lomo) filter mode, and a classic filter mode.
A method for applying the filter effects may be divided into a hardware method and a post-processing method. The hardware method changes hardware setting values which are set in a camera module (e.g., an image sensor) of the electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device may generate an image, to which filter effects are applied, which is not a normal image, e.g., an image which is most approximate to the appearance of the subject that the user actually sees. For example, the user may select one of the filter effects provided by the electronic device depending on his/her preference, and the electronic device may provide hardware setting values corresponding to the selected filter effect to the camera module. The electronic device may generate and display an image, to which the selected filter effect is applied. In this case, the user should select a filter effect suitable to the atmosphere/environment to be applied to the image, so the user may need to learn a variety of filter effects.
The post-processing method may obtain the desired filter effect through an image post-processing process for the image. The image post-processing method may give special effects by applying a modification to the color, brightness, shape, size and aesthetic element of the image for the original image. The image post-processing method may include a pixel-based processing method for processing specific pixels of image data one by one, and an area-based processing method that uses a relationship between a pixel and its adjacent pixel, and may also include a processing method advanced through a combination thereof. Various types of filter effects that can be used in the post-processing method may be provided in the form of a filter effect library, and the electronic device may apply the filter effect selected by the user to the stored image, the captured image, or the preview image, and may display the filter effect-applied image.
The electronic device may provide a preview for each filter effect in order to help the user select a filter effect while the original image is displayed. For example, the electronic device may generate thumbnail images to which respective filter effects are applied, and display the thumbnail images on the screen, thereby providing a preview for the filter effects.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional screen which provides a filter effect list using thumbnail images. Referring to FIG. 1, if a filter effect list is requested while an original image 10, to which filter effects are to be applied, is displayed, preview thumbnail images 20 of the original image 10, to which different filter effects are applied, are generated as many as the number of filter effects to be displayed on the screen, and overlaid on the original image 10. Accordingly, the user may check a preview corresponding to each filter effect through the preview thumbnail images 20.
However, in the case of the existing or conventional filter effect previews, since the preview thumbnail images 20 are thumbnail images for the original image 10, they may have a low image quality and a small size. Thus, the user may know the atmosphere for the filter effect, but the resulting image, to which the filter effect is actually applied, may be different from the user expectations. Therefore, there is a need for a preview electronic device in which the result to which the filter effect is applied can be expected more accurately.
Further, with a conventional filter effect preview, it is inconvenient that multiple filter effects cannot be applied in a single process. Thus, the user typically has to shoot the subject while replacing filter effects, or apply multiple filter effects. Further, with conventional filter effect previews, the user may not be able to apply multiple filter effects to one image at the same time.
In addition, when the user desires to purchase a new filter effect, it is not possible to provide an accurate preview for the new filter effect.